Dean Price / Vaniel
Vaniel, Throne of the Broken Dawn * Supernatural Type: Demon, Elohim * Human Name: Dean Price * Celestial Name: Vaniel * House: House of the Morning, 1st House of the Elohim * Title: Throne of the Broken Dawn, Tyrant of the Infernal Court of St. Augustine * Faction: Luciferian * Primary Lore: Flame * Former Commander: Abuurmaschan, Duke of the Crimson Legion, servant of Belial, The Great Beast, Arch-Duke and Lord of the Crimson Legion of Hell To most of St. Augustine, the man was known as Dean Price, head of the Price law firm . To the Infernal Court of St. Augustine and to the other Fallen, he was Vaniel of the First House of the Elohim, servant of Abuurmaschan, Throne of the Broken Dawn, and Champion of Humanity. Before St. Augustine Vaniel stalwartly supported Lucifer's call for rebellion, and remained a Champion for his ideals throughout the war. Despite many of his comrades believing that Lucifer had betrayed them, Vaniel remained loyal to Lucifer in the end and patiently awaited his Prince releasing him. It took many aeons but eventually the gates of hell broke and Vaniel was released. To prevent the Abyss from pulling him back into it, in the summer of 2000, he took the body of Dean Price, an up and coming attorney at the Whitaker Law Group in Austin, Texas. Price had aspirations of being an partner for the firm but his stripper girlfriend blamed him for the dispperancece of a large stash of heroin she had purchased. Price was unaware of this, or her drug habit, but that didn't stop her from hitting him in the head with a hammer, rendering him brain dead. The soul of Dean Price left his body. Vaniel took his place. His girlfriend was arrested, and Price/Vaniel quickly rose through the ranks of the law firm. Price/Vaniel decided to open his own law firm, believing that he would better off with his own firm. With the backing of the Luciferians, he did well. St. Augustine Nazathor, the Princess of Majestic Liberation and leader of the Luciferian faction of the Fallen, recieved word that their Prince and leader, Lucifer, was in St. Augustine. Disbelieving this claim, his order Vaniel and others to the area to investigate it. Vaniel moved his firm to St. Augustine and was pleased to find that her reports may have been correct. Looking to captilizee on his position and establish a strong Luciferian foothold to combat the entrenched presence of the two Faustians in the city, Catherine Landmar and Michael Holt, Vaniel fought and acquired the rank of Tyrant of the local Fallen. During his time as Tyrant, Price/Vaniel had many encounters with his Kindred counterpart, Thomas McGuffin, but Price ultimately sought to stay out of Kindred affairs. Price instead devoted his energies to combating Azazel and fighting Lucifer. When the Kindred of St. Augustine slew Azazel, Price was secretly indebted to them...but he wouldntt say anything aobut it. The Conflagration and Beyond Price's presence during the Trials of Caine and the Conflagration was minimal, mostly damage control and trying not to lose his own assets in the destruction. After the time jump, it is currently unknown what Price or the other Fallen's presence or role in the city is, if at all.